Last Chance
by BrookHill64
Summary: MAybe, if FAbian and NIna didn't get together at the end of term prom, what would happen?
1. Chapter 1

*flash back*

fabians pov

i don't know how this happened, me and joy just got, caught up in moment, sort of. well all i know that was going to be the biggest mistake of my life, it drove nina right out of my arms, and back into the welcoming arms of america.

me and joy were staring into eachothers eyes,

"fabes" she murmered.

after that, well you can guess what happened. we didn't even know that people wre coming home until nina and amber walked through the door.

"don't get too comfortable."she snapped.

"wait nina!wait!" i murmered

too late she was with amber looking as gorgeous as ever with her blon-, wait why does she look gorgeous , shouldn't she be heartbroken a mess, to night ago she told me she loved me, wait this was nina, she would never break down in public, would never cry unless someone was gone Shit did it actualy just take me that to long to relized how big of a jackass i looked right ,Crap, Nina's gonna hate me

"ohhmygod ohhmygod! we are all going to a big time rush concert tonight!" amber squealed

" wait how did you get tickets.?" nina asked ,seriously how strong was she?

" my cousin jo, is dating kendall and she got us tickets, and she said we all could go!"after that she left the room to go primp.

"yea! lets go change amber said the concert is in 1 1/2 hours plus it's 30 mins. away!"

ambers pov

"omygosh nin's you must be heartbroken! how could fabian do that to you, your so much prettier than joy!"

" ambs, don't worry i'm e'm i always fall for people like fabian all the same,bookish cute and sensative, and then always one other girl likes him, and i'm always the second pick, and then the other girl cheats, and then they come back to me, saying they made a mistake, but i have already moved on." nina drolled on, what a strong person, i could never do that.

"okay lets make fabian jelous, though you could flirt with the one of the band members, not james,noo to cocky and besides he's mine, kendalls dating jo, carlos is insane, LOGAN! he's perfect just like fabian, exept better looking and, tust me nin's he is much more trustworthy and sociable and he an amazing guy, your type, perfect love at first sight, and if you actually do like him thats even better!"

"amber calm down! okay fine i'll do that and only because logans my fav. guy in the band."

"Sqeal! yeah okay so lets talk outfits, you need something diffrent, but still you. ohhkayy. THis black vest, gray bellcap shirt, white shorts, little top hat. adorhhable!"

"fine ambs. what time is it ughh i'm gonna head to the music room okay"

"sure but were gonna be leaving in 45.

"kay."such a strong girl, plus she is on the rebound, damn, strong girl

fabians pov

i was running up to talk to nina to straighten this out then i heard nina's sweet voice say the most true thing about me that she new to amber

"ambs, i'm over e'm I always fall for guys like fabian,bookish, cute sensativem and then one other girl likes i him, and i'm always the second pick, then the other girl cheats, and then they crawl back to me saying they made a mistake, but i have already moved on."

so true so true, when joy was dating christian, she cheated on him with logan. but i joy was diffrent with me, i think she loves me. i am so confused. i blundered off, nina's angellic voice becoming a faint whisper.

"after the concert BTR'S dressing room"

still fabes pov

"jo!"

"ambs"

the two cousins embraced leaving everyone to get aquainted

" hi i'm Nina, and this is, Well, you already know Amber,Patricia, Mara,Jerome,Alfie,Mick,Fabian " she sounded really ubeat and flirty ?until me and Joy's names this is not good, she forgot about me already!

James stepped up but logan knocked him out of the way, "Hi i'm logan, this is kendall, james, and carlos.

How bout we go back to our hotel room, this place is really cramped. kendall said "sure!"

back at the apartment.

Ambers Pov.

things were going great

i had hit if off with james, nina and logan were inceprible, fabian looked like that green goblin he was soo jelous, and joy was being anti-socialbecause she was jelous of fabian being jelous. kendall and carlos mick jerome, alfie and the others were talking around thier ginormious living room. and when it was time to go i sa nina kiss logan on teh cheek, and he slipped her his number.

FABIANS POV

living room

"hey anyone up for kareoke tomm? with BTR?

she had been texting logan non-stop, she really got over me

, she has moved on , you have joy now fabian, n o you don't remember what nina said,"their first choice always cheats and they crawl back to me..


	2. Chapter 2

**Btw thank you to my reviewers,or just the 2 ( I'm seriously thankful for any, because I kno this is pretty bad**

**to:MorganGrimm, thank you, and i am a big fan of all your stories.**

**to:samcabral: thanks! trust me fabian and nina are going to get together i just like to stall, and not makme it uber fluffy a/n**

well can't make a big chapter today i am writing this in the 2o mins i have between the swim and basketball seriously hate swimming, wait i am writing a story not a auto-biography, okay here we go.

Kareoke place,( too tired to be descriptive

_fabians pov_

"and who do you think you are, running round leaving scars collecting your jar of hearts, tearing love apart your gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul,don't come back for me don't come back at all,who do you think,you are,who do you think you are.."

Nina was wonderful, but it broke my heart, because that described our relationship right now, i did look like a total idiot

"fabes what did you just say? said joy, with a fliratious smile on her face

omgosh joy give it a rest! i really don't like you anymore, stop being such a slut!

i sceamed, but of course not out loud then i tuned back into logan and nina's convorsation

"gosh, you were amazing, maybe we should take you to see Gustavo, later,"

"too late, already, you Logan's girl friend whats your name?

Nina Martin,

"good grab your bags lets go see follow me."

"okay sure, i'll go, whatever" nina said sarcastically.

" i like her she's fiesty. Logan i am sorry for thinking you'd never get a girlfreind, or at least one like nina.

James, i'm right here oh and umm, bye guys, see you tommorow. Maybe?

and even to this date i could never get those words out of my head

" they come crawling back, but i've already moved on...

BOY was she right.. how i wished I could just travel back make things right, never to have her to meet that band an run back into the clutches of America, and all of her screaming fans waiting to pull her away from me,


	3. Chapter 3

I seriously forgot about the disclaimer for like ever, thank you's to all my reviewers, you rock my sox, and the only reason i am updating is because of your comments, really tired but your comments boosted me up.

okay so here are my thank you's to all (6)of my reviewers. well new reviewers,or comments

to:EClarefan4eva: thank you sooo much, i'm gonna be honest your story, birthday surprises, was the first story i ever read on fanfiction. it means alot for you to be reviewing my 1st story

Abby:thanks, i'm just happy to get any reviews, ill show whoses talking i was just uber tired. but i will

Ashlyn:thanks! i just wanted a break from all the fluff that's going on,i feel like a marshmellow(sp) and on Nina and Fabian getting back together, i'm just gonna go by what you guys say, thanks!

and Last but DEFINETLy noT least, samcabral, thank you for updating for both chapters, also i'am not making joy a mega-whore or evil little Bi*ch, just the center of fabian's prob

any way thanks!llama's( i love random animals)

crud the disclaimer I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING

HOUSE OF ANUBIS

BIG TIME RUSH

AVIL LAVIGNE'S:WHAT THE HELL

KATY PERRY'S :ET(BOTH FOR FUTURE REFERENSES)

ryan cecreast

BTR AND UMMM ANYTHING ELSE I FORGOT TO SAY

TO KATY PERRY AND AVRIL LAVIGNE, I AM USING YOUR SONGS FOR NINA YES, BUT I JUST CHOSE MY FAVORTIE SONGS!BADGER

okay on to the story because i just rambled on for like, twenty minutes of my time! JOY!(whoops no pun intended, okay lemme stop rambling

Fabians POV

"all my life i've been good but now, woahohoh I'm thinking what the hell!"

i couldn't bare to listen to Nina's new single, the moment the record producer saw her he went balistic over her, her looks, her talent, and her ability to write a song like that, Bang, she recorded the song in around one week, and sent all 8 of us the demo,for her song WHat The Hell(not really but just go with it, sorry avril.l my fav song so thats y i'm using it.) then the next day, her song became the most dowladed song of itunes in the last 10 fact that she was gone, and that it was mostly my fault, enraged everyone in the house, except for joy, who thought i still liked her. no one was talking to me in the house, not even mick who was becoming close to jerome and ,Mara,and even Patrica were giving joy and me the cold the worst of it all, every boy at school was talking about how hot nina is i wanted to punch all of them . i looked like a green monster everyday now, because rumor has it New Born Star Nina Martin is in a deep relation ship with BTR star logan was confermed by amber who started squealing even to tell me, but probably to make me mad.

"!" what was that i thought,AMBER! everyone yelled.

"Nina is going to be on MTV for an interview, and she wants us to call in.-amber said(told you i would gigle gigle squeak wait wrighting a story whoopsie. to abby!)

"wow that's great !"i said

this was my opportunity to talk to nina, when 11:oo(pretty sure 8:oo western) clock came around i would be ready.!

TIME TO CALLL!

hey guys umm i want you to say hi to MTV, okay first this is amber she is by roomate and bbff,(best brittish freind)"nina it's soo great to speak to you again! i miss you soo much"-amber

, thanks ambs, okay next is patrica-nina

" hey nina, it's really great to talk to you,-patrica

"yeah you two miss goth pixie."-nina

"you know it,Jerome and alfie will go together since they share one brain."

" ahh miss america, soo good to talk to you agian."-jerome

"haha, you too, soo how's your pranking goin? and please don't do anything to amber?

" ahh don't worry nina, we have pleanty instore for everybody but mostly joy, she missed two semesters worth of pranks, now come on don't you miss us"-alfie3

" yup especially your mealiy(SP) Food fights, you know the spagehtii flying everywhere-nina

" okay well were gonna stop hogging the phone now heres umm fab-:-jerome

i whispered in his ear, shut up and give the phone to mick-fabian

touchy toughy well heres mister sporty-jerome

"NINA!"

"MICK"

" ooh sorry just excited to hear you, soo whats up? meet anybody?"

"yeah actually well BTR you all know about,selena gomez and also katy perry avrill lavigne, and The beckhams...and tell amber i will tell her later."-NINA

" Nina you ARE NOT NOT GOING TO TELL ME ABOUT THIS!"-AMBER

"okay ambs, text you about it later,-nina

" okay whose left oh babe, come ere talk to nina!

" WHAT NINA'S ON THE PHONE"-Mara

"hey nina sorry i didn't know i was at the library!"-mara

"surprise surprise! so how've you been?'-nina

great , really good, everyone says hello at school-mara

" okay who haven't i talked to?-mara'

"ohh fabian and joy- mara said slightly annoyed.

" fine i'll just talk to them together than.

crap,crap,crap,crap. my plan ruined, joy was probably going to go on and on about this and that and all this about us being 'in words of amber'totally and completely in love'

"hey nina!-joy w/ fake happiness

"heyy joy.- you could just feel the hatred, wait did that mean she was still mad! yes that means she still likes me!

"okay heres fabian"-joy

"hhey NIn's-fabes

hey fabian how have you been- nina

umm good listen i-fabes, being cut off

sorry thats all the time we have for you talking to your old freinds-cecreast(sp)

uhh okay atta guys!- nina

later- everyone said at diffrent times

by-nina

your freinds are really charming,so i'm gonna ask you like a couple of questions about your old lifeso i get to know you better- cecreast

okay

fav color,artist,persons(alive),persons(dead),and animal

okay color, light blue,persons alive,Amber,patrica,Mara,Mick,Jerome,Alfie you know,-nina

amber looked soo pround that nina had the guts to say that, but i looked as plae as a ghost, did she really hate me that much?when we played 2o questions she put the entire house on the fav people questions-fabian

ughh favortie persons dead, umm both my parents, my gran, and yes i am in custody of Amber,and Sarah Frobisher-smyete, the daughter or the brittish people who discovered tut's tomb(jk idk who but sorry for dat!)artist ie between katy perry, taylor swift,and avil lavigne, ohh animal is, probaably a llama, don't ask why though just like em'-nina

and one more question did you have a crush on anyone in your old house?-cecrest

i almost jumped out of my chair, i never liked ryan cecreast any better than i did right know

No ryan,i did not have a crush on anyone in the house, absolutely no one.-nina


	4. Chapter 4

-A/N shello- just wanted to say sorry for all the mistakes In the last chapter, my computer like bugged out and deleted bunch of stuff, well anyway, thank you Curious Panther for pointing that out and I'm glad you like the plot. Okay so here's a short little Fabe's blurb. If you want to know why my computer bugged out I live in jersey and right now it's a full blown thunder storm my lights just came back on and I'm home alone. Creepy! Well it's about how Fabian is feeling after that little snap Nina made on MTV. No Ryan, I never liked anyone in that house.

Darn forgot disclaimer again

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING sadly.

WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY! WHAT! Well I guess she made her feelings clear but I still am not giving up. After all I did I need to make things right. I need to tell her how I feel. I was going to get her back. I am never going to give up until she loves me back.

I was going to get her to love me but first I have to shake joy…

And the only way to do that was to hand her off to someone else, someone that could easily hold her for as long as it took, I got it, I know exactly who. The person who was secretly giving joy the eye the entire night, the night I would always regret.

JOYS POV

Fabian's been giving me the cold shoulder lately ever since we kissed. I mean I talked about it Patricia and she said that he likes Nina but that can't be true I mean she's American, and she is dating that guy from BTR. But if that's true, which I doubt, I'm just going to make Fabian jealous, the Joy way, the only way that never backfired, and always worked

-Fin

A/N just wanted to get this out of my brain so ideas can flow. Atta sorry for the horrifying grammar last chap.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, sorry I haven't updated I discovered something, it's my fav book besides HARRY POTTER3! IT'S CALLED PERCY JACKSON! I am on the 5th book, I LOVE IT can I just say I really hate Rachel I'm like grrrr. She just bugs me; I am like PERCABETH all the way. I really hate Rachel, no offense, also my one of my bffles names is Rachel and she is not a ginger, and not uber rich, and sadly she cannot see through the mist. Oh and by the way I am not antiginger but some of them just annoy me, like the Tall Ginger one is a really good writer and she does not annoy me! She actually is a awesome writer, I like am obsessed with her stories well here we go, this is about Nina's first grammy and sorry for the torture I am about to put you through it'd pretty horrible but I am going to do what you tell me 2, cuz I have no FRIGGEN IDEAS**

**Nina's POV**

This was it. The big one, my single got nominated for a grammy within two weeks, and my category was up next, BTR won at least eight awards, Logan said that I was a shoe in, lea Michelle was announcing the contestants

Kasha, blow

Katy Perry, E.T

Selena Gomez, Naturally I just needed a song to put in I am not so secretly a hater of seen Gomez!

And Nina Martin, What the Hell?

And the winner is...

Nina Martin, What the Hell?

I was shocked, I thought that ke$ha would steal that one for sure, but anyway I jumped up in my chair the people filming me, I remembered what my publicist said, the it-couple these days are you and Logan so give the public what they want. so I kissed Logan, ha-ha I wonder what Fabian thought about that, wait wtf y was i thinking about fabian, _because you still like him_, ohhh hell no, he was with joy, amber confirmed that yesterday, but i am over it.

it was time for my speech.

" wow wow, I am just really honored that I actually got this I just wanted to thank all of the people who got nominated

Ke$ha, Selena Gomez, and Katy Perry, I am all big fans of you and i also want to thank all my fans, i love all of you, and i want to thank all my friends back at Anubis house, my best friends Amber, Patricia, and mara, Alfie,Jerome,Mick. i miss all of you and special i want to thank my gran,miss sarah frobisher-smyte and my parent's who may rest in peace, **they all kno she's an orphan oh an btw her gran died, dats how i role!** thanks for getting where i am today, i also want to thank my best friends from america, Danny and Miranda, and finally i want to thank a special band tonight, one is my boyfriend, Big time rush! waited for cheering to stop they were the ones who helped me to get where i am, and i love the four of you, but i love Logan more, paused for laughter and applause i just thanks to all the people! goodnight!

everyone loved it, it it was just good, hands on, i went back to Logan kissed him again, and then they one 2 more awards and i one 3 more, wow or the same song, wow. the entire time i ws thinking about what Fabian thought of my little speech not talking about him or joy. well fight fire with fire, i'm not that mean and i wasn't even that upset i knew it was going to happen, but i just needed a little vengance, come on wouldn't you?

FabIans pov

we were sitting n the couch watching Nina's first Grammies, but it was only me andJoy, yes i am back with joy, she pursweded me by walking around with that that magazine with nina and logan kissing on it, i told myself it was time to give up for now **nudge nudge wink wink** so me and joy have been inseprable since, but i still thought about Nina, everyday, alot. **Shit the disclaimer, I DON"T OWN FRIKEN ANYTHING **I wished I owned PJO though I actually almost called joy Nina the other day, wow how bad would that be, but I was mad at Nina, she got everybody else GRAMMY TICKETS except for me and joy SHE EVEN GOT TRUDY ONE**! Btdubbs VICOTRRS dead he is** **weird and scares the crap out of me with his dumb ass bird oh yeah I rated this teen** **right**?

So they were all at the Grammy's and we were watching it on TV, and when she won, she only mentioned the people who were art the grammy awards, so I was pretty pissed off, but then joy started making out with me, but I was simultaneously listening to the TV sorry for my awful grammar, except that's my worst subject, I friken hate it, I don't give a dam about conjunctions they were the ones who helped me to get where I am, and I love the four of you, but I love Logan more, **paused for laughter and applause** I just thanks to all the people! Goodnight! Yeah like that wasn't disappointing ANYWAY she was over me over me, and I had, ehhhh, joy fake smile, then amber texted me,

Hey Fabian,

It wasn't in pink! She really hates me

Nina got us concert tickets we go next week, I don't think she wanted you to go but she sent 8 tickets, one 4 each of us,

Laters,

Amber.

Yes eyes yes I was going to get her back,

I** am a devious little girl putting you on a cliffy like that! put I'm not little I'm like 5'11 I hate justin beiber and i luv his little beadles i'm gonna write a percy jackson thing, but i'm i deniial cuz i think eclare is gonna break up , DAMN IT, but here is a summary of the PJO**

**percy and annabeth both went to camp half blood, but annabeth left in the summer, and percy went in the summer, so they avaoided eachother not knoowing eachother, but percy knew thalia and so did annabeth then annabeth comez to NYC and goes to goode, but thalia and annabeth don't know that percy nico and grover are half-bloods/saytr, so what happens when the big three play a joke on their favortie little group? eah i'm gonna do dat in the futah3 btw I just spel checked the entire chap. So I am not spell checking my friggen authors note**

**Kisses from a wanna b seaweedbrain/anubis house resident/wizard at hogwarts! a girl can have unrealistic dreams, can't they?**


End file.
